


Going Back

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered as he approached Supergirl.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered as he approached Supergirl. He watched while she stood by the front door and almost opened it. ''There you are! I found you.'' Amos viewed Supergirl turning to him with wide eyes. He still glowered. His arms tensed with his body.

''Are you going to battle villains as I complete farm tasks again?''

Supergirl frowned and glanced at the door. She shrugged.

''Ma Kent said we had to feed the animals a few seconds ago,'' Amos said as he folded his arms.

''Every animal? Ma never said anything about feeding you,'' Supergirl said. She smiled again.

Amos began to squint.

''I'll return as soon as possible,'' Supergirl said.

''You're going to help this time.''

Supergirl's frown came back. ''I'll feed the animals if I don't find villains,'' she said. Supergirl turned to the door and nearly opened it another time.

''Wait a minute.''

''Southern preacher fathers,'' Supergirl said before she watched as Amos trembled.

Amos slapped Supergirl across the face and knocked her down.


	2. Chapter 2

''You viewed me as one of the animals. You poked the animal.''

Supergirl winced before she stood. There were tears in her eyes as she scowled at Amos. Her hands formed fists. ''Hitting your foster daughter?''

Amos shrugged.

''Do you recall your master hitting you occasionally? Knocking you down. Viewing your tears.''

Amos continued to glower. ''I suffered the consequences if I returned without others for my master to control,'' he said.

''Unity also abandoned you recently,'' Supergirl said.

''How do you know about Unity hitting me?''

''I remember standing near a tent some time ago. I watched as Unity struck you.'' She viewed his eyes flying open.

''You never protected me?''

One of Supergirl's eyebrows went up. ''We were enemies. You tried to lure others to your master so that he was able to become one with them. Conquer worlds,'' she said.

Supergirl scowled again. ''Your master viewed you as useless before he abandoned you. One current task is to feed the animals. You're not useless.''


	3. Chapter 3

''Thanks?'' Amos muttered after his eyes widened again.

''Ma and Pa Kent took you in. They became your new family. They became my family after they took me in. We have something in common.''

''I suppose,'' Amos said before he shrugged.

Supergirl's smile came back at a snail's pace. ''I'll return as soon as possible,'' she said. She watched while his eyes widened again.  
Supergirl opened the door and flew from the farm.

''Wait a minute!'' Amos said after he stepped outside. There was a new scowl before he fed the animals. Amos remembered hitting Supergirl. His shoulders slumped. He also recalled his master hitting him and knocking him down. Unity viewing him as he winced and sobbed.

Tears appeared before shoulders slumped another time. ''I wish I could go back. I wish I never harmed my daughter,'' he muttered.  
Amos never wished to go back to Unity. Almost never. A tiny part of him wished to get on his master's good side. Assuming Unity had a tiny bit of a good side.

There was a new scowl as Amos remembered Unity hitting him again. A new memory appeared. A memory of Supergirl as she sometimes smiled near him. Ate sweets with him. Went to him for religious advice. ''I have to redeem myself, but how?'' One new thoughtful expression formed slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

Many hours later, Amos stood by his bed. His arms were behind his back. Amos remembered Supergirl never returning to help. He didn't seem to mind this time. The other thing he remembered? Abandoning the farm after he completed his tasks.

Amos heard footsteps and smiled after Supergirl appeared. He saw her wide eyes. He began to smile.

''Why are your arms behind your back?''

One frown appeared. ''I wish I could return to earlier. I wish I never...'' Amos glanced at Supergirl's face before his shoulders slumped another time. ''I remembered my master hitting me.'' He saw worry in her eyes.

''Amos...''

''I remembered your previous smile. When you went to me for religious advice. When we ate sweets. This is my way of apologizing for hitting you earlier.''

Supergirl's eyes were wide as soon as Amos revealed some chocolate treats in a small bag. She took the bag and smiled. ''Thanks.''

There was one new smile before Amos nodded.

Supergirl opened the bag and removed one chocolate. Her eyes flew open another time. ''This is dark chocolate. I like milk chocolate,'' Supergirl said.

Amos tensed before his eyes widened another time. He viewed Supergirl dropping the bag and flying from him to battle villains again.  
After Amos frowned, he lifted the bag and opened it. He began to sit near the bed. ''I obtained treats for my daughter.'' Another shrug. ''I'll eat dark chocolate.''

THE END


End file.
